Star of the Slaughterer
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Gohan meets a young girl with unusual energy and takes an instant liking to her. When things start happening, the Z fighters turn a suspicious eye on her. Gohan has to choose between protecting his friends and protecting the one he's grown to love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another attempt at a DBZ story. This takes place after Frieza has been killed. A few months later. I don't remember much about the Frieza saga, but it really has no relevance to the story. I chose it simply due to Gohan's age in the story. I believe he was 7 or 8 at the time of Frieza's arrival.**_

**_My character Gianna is in this story but she's not a Saiyan like in my previous DBZ story. She's a main character so there'll be a lot of her. The cover photo for this story is of her, so that's how she looks. My own artwork._**

**_Sorry for the short intro._**

**_I own nothing but the plot, Gianna, and any future characters added in._**

**_-Alvon-Kogan-Fan19_**

* * *

Gohan smiled as he flew towards Mount Paouz, coming from Bulma's. He had spent majority of the day with the blue haired woman, assisting her in some of her experiments and projects. He was taking a day off from training with his father and Piccolo, giving his body some time to rest before starting up again.

He closed his dark eyes, letting out a content breath. He loved flying. Ever since he flew on Nimbus with his dad when he was a toddler he had loved it.

Gohan looked down at the trees he was flying over when he sensed a ki level somewhere within the trees. He raised an eyebrow, sensing something mixed in with the human energy, but he couldn't place what it was.

He flew towards the energy, landing on the ground silently. He continued on foot as he made his way toward the person with the strange ki.

* * *

A young girl of six wandered through the trees, her steps light, barely making a sound. She stopped when she came across some flowers and she kneeled down to get a closer look at them, her head tilting to the side as she observed them.

Gohan walked towards the clearing the young girl was in when he spotted her. She had her back to him. He blinked, surprised that the energy he was following was coming from the little girl. He took a step forward, startling himself and the girl when he stepped on a twig, breaking it beneath his shoe.

She stood and looked back at him, her expression curious.

Gohan's breath caught in his throat when he locked onto bright gray eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers before. Most everyone he knew had dark eyes aside from Bulma. This girl's eyes were amazing, he found himself captivated.

As a sheltered child, Gohan rarely, if ever, meets kids his own age. Everyone he knows are adults. He's always been told by his mother to respect women and girls, but he's never encountered girls around his age. Until now. He had never given girls much thought before. But upon seeing her, his mind has been opened to the fact that some girls-her especially-were actually quite pretty.

Her clothes consisted of a dress. It was dirty and torn at the bottom, so Gohan assumed she had been wandering around for some time. She didn't have on any shoes, but a pair of equally dirty socks. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized she must be on her own.

She faced Gohan completely, her large eyes watching him in silence.

Gohan blinked, his eyes widening slightly when he felt himself blushing. He shook his head and looked away from the girl. Once he felt composed, he looked back at her, forcing himself not to get drawn in by those eyes again.

"Are you lost?" he asked, taking another step into the clearing. She merely blinked. Gohan scratched his head, unsure how to feel about her silence. "What's your name?"

She watched him for another moment before answering, "My name is Gianna. What's yours?" Her voice was soft, like her features.

Gohan smiled, glad she wasn't staring at him in silence anymore. "My name's Gohan. What are you doing all the way out here?"

The girl, Gianna, tilted her head to the side as she studied Gohan once more. "Gohan." She smiled, seeming to like his name. "I like nature," she said, answering his question. "I like how peaceful it is, don't you?"

Gohan nodded, surveying his surroundings before looking back at Gianna. "How long have you been out here?" He examined her clothing once more, certain she's been wandering around for some time now. He wondered why he hadn't picked up on her ki before now.

"I'm not sure. I've been walking for a long time," she answered. Gohan took a step further into the clearing.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

Gianna looked away from him and at a tree that held a bird's nest with a bird resting in it. "My parents are dead." Her voice was so soft, Gohan almost missed it. He couldn't read her expression so he couldn't tell what her current emotion was. His heart went out to her, figuring that they must have been dead for some time given her condition.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He was familiar with the loss of a parent. Although he thanked Kami and the Dragon balls that his dad was at home with his mother.

Gianna looked back at Gohan with a small smile. "Don't be. I'm sad they're gone but I know they loved me."

Gohan smiled back before asking, "Well where do you sleep?" Gianna shrugged in answer, looking at the nature surrounding them both. Gohan realized he made her uncomfortable. He walked over to her slowly. "I'm sorry. How about you come to my house with me?"

Gianna gave him one of those looks that had him swallowing and looking away. Those eyes were going to be the death of him. "No, I don't think so."

Gohan looked at her in surprise. He didn't understand why she would rather be out here than in a warm house. "Just for tonight?" he tried again. She looked reluctant. "You out here by yourself doesn't sit well with me. I can't just leave you here."

Gianna gave it some thought before finally nodding her consent. Gohan grinned.

"Great! How do you feel about flying?"

Gianna looked at him in confusion.

* * *

_**Gohan is such a sweet kid!**_

_** I hope you all liked the intro and review for me please! Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, here's chapter two.**_

* * *

Gohan flew a little slower than normal when he felt Gianna tighten her grip around his neck. He carried her bridal style, her body was lighter than he had anticipated. Her weight confirmed his suspicions of the idea that she had been on her own for quite some time; obviously unable to find herself food. He clenched his jaw and fought the urge to increase his speed to get home faster, not wanting to frighten her.

Gianna's hands clutched at Gohan's shirt, her large gray eyes watching the scenery fly pass in awe. She was curious as to how Gohan knew how to fly. There was a lot she was willing to hear about and learn from the boy she just met. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was a kind person, she knew that the moment she saw him.

Gohan smiled when he saw his home coming closer as he flew. He couldn't wait to introduce Gianna to his parents.

He descended from the sky slowly, setting Gianna down once he landed. He watched her eyes examine his home before a small smile formed on her face. Gohan smiled as well and led her to the front door.

Before opening it he faced her, "Ready?" Gianna nodded once, her eyes on the door. Gohan looked back ahead and opened the door, walking inside. "I'm home!" he called. He smiled at the smell of dinner cooking.

Gianna followed him inside, staying close at his heels and he closed the door back. She stayed mostly hidden behind the slightly taller child, her hands seeking out and gripping his forearm. Gohan was momentarily distracted by the unexpected strength in her grip but passed it off as her nerves.

ChiChi entered the living room and smiled brightly at seeing her son, not noticing the young girl hidden behind him. "I thought I heard you, Gohan. You're just in time for dinner." Gohan grinned, following his mother into the kitchen, Gianna right behind him.

The smell of the food made Gianna realize just how hungry she was. It's been a long time since she had a decent meal and her fatigue was catching up with her. She looked back towards where they came from when the front door opened once more.

"It smells delicious in here, ChiChi! I'm starving!" Gianna watched as a tall man with unruly hair and an orange gi came up behind her and Gohan.

Gohan looked back at his dad with a grin. Goku looked down at the two children, his smile fading slightly as he spotted Gianna. Gohan momentarily panicked, remembering her strange ki. He relaxed when his dad grinned once more, obviously brushing the strangeness off for now.

"Well hi there!" Goku greeted. Gohan felt Gianna move more against him, her bright gray eyes on his dad.

"Goku, who are you talking to?" ChiChi asked, drying her hands with her apron as she walked over to them. She stopped in her tracks upon spotting Gianna before looking to Gohan for an explanation.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh, feeling Gianna's discomfort with his parents' sudden and close proximity. He motioned to the living room, leading his parents out of the kitchen.

Gianna's grip on his arm didn't loosen and her steps stayed close behind his, making Gohan wonder how long it's been since she's been around people. He let out a soft sigh, wanting to learn what had happened to her but put the thoughts aside as he looked at his parents.

His first priority was to get his parents to let her stay for the night. Hopefully he'll have time in the near future to talk to Gianna about her lifestyle before now.

ChiChi and Goku were waiting patiently for Gohan to explain, neither missing the way the young girl clung to Gohan.

Gohan cleared his throat and motioned to the girl beside him as he said, "This is Gianna. She was wandering around in the woods when I found her on my way home."

ChiChi and Goku looked at the girl with sympathy and understanding, remaining silent.

Gohan glanced at Gianna, a silent question asking if he could mention her parents being dead. She nodded once, not letting go of his arm, but loosening her grip as she relaxed more in his parents' presence.

Goku tilted his head at the exchange. As far as he knew, Gohan hasn't known this girl longer than maybe an hour. Yet they were already able to communicate without using words. He looked at Gianna. He knew before he had even come inside that there was something strange about her ki. She looked like a normal little girl. She didn't look Japanese like everyone else in the area, but normal nonetheless.

It was safe to say he wasn't sure how to feel about the girl regarding her energy. There was a good chance that she may be unaware that there's anything wrong. But he knew Gohan was more than aware of the strangeness. And they both knew the others would be wary once they sensed it too.

Gohan told his parents of Gianna's orphan status and filled them in on his suspicions that she had been on her own for a long time. Gianna confirmed the suspicion with a small nod, seeing Gohan's parents' expressions turn sad and sympathetic.

"Of course she can stay!" ChiChi said once Gohan finished his explanation with the question he had been waiting to ask. Her dark eyes were shining with tears that had yet to reach the surface as she kneeled down to be level with Gianna, who seemed permanently glued to Gohan's side.

Gianna's large eyes studied ChiChi's face, taking a moment to realize that Gohan looked more like his mother. Both had the same porcelain skin tone and face structure. She glanced at Goku, noticing he was a shade darker than both his wife and son and had a sharper face structure. Gohan had his same unruly hair though.

"Gianna," ChiChi got her attention with her voice. Gianna looked back at the woman kneeled in front of her. "Would you like to take a bath before dinner?" The idea of a warm bath made Gianna smile widely and she nodded with more enthusiasm than before. ChiChi smiled in return, straightening up and holding her hand out for Gianna to take.

She eyed the hand before looking at Gohan. Gohan smiled and motioned towards his mother. Gianna took a step forward, removing one hand from Gohan's arm and reaching towards ChiChi's waiting one. When she grabbed it, she reluctantly let go of Gohan and walked with the woman out of the room and down the hall.

Gohan stretched his arm out, looking to his father once they were alone. "You sensed it too." Goku nodded, sitting down on a chair. Gohan went over to his dad and climbed onto his lap.

"I don't know what's mixed in with her, but it's not human," Goku said. Gohan nodded, having come to the conclusion when he first sensed her energy. "You and I will take her to Bulma's tomorrow. Maybe she can help figure out what Gianna's got mixed in with her."

Gohan nodded. It was their only option. He hoped Gianna wasn't a threat to them.

* * *

Gianna sat in a bubble bath, allowing ChiChi to assist her in her bathing. The woman had a light in her eyes that she couldn't place but she knew she was happy.

Gianna had tried while she was on her own to stay clean but it had been hard until she found the lake in the woods. She preferred a warm bath over the cold water of the lake anyway.

She watched ChiChi squeeze some shampoo into her palm before rubbing her hands together and getting to work on her long black hair. Gianna smiled to herself, glad that she could make Gohan's mother happy just by allowing her to clean her off. She liked the little family she met.

* * *

Gianna waited in the bathroom, towel wrapped around her small body and hair as she waited for ChiChi to return with something for her to wear.

She returned carrying a bundle of clothes, murmuring something about shopping soon. Gianna watched ChiChi set the clothes onto the counter before clasping her hands at her front and smiling down at her.

"Sorry, sweetheart, we don't have girl clothes. But we can go shopping tomorrow to get some for you. For now, I grabbed a pair of Gohan's old clothes for you to wear for now."

Gianna smiled with a nod. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"You're welcome sweetheart," she replied, backing out of the bathroom and shutting the door so she can dress.

Gianna picked the clothes up from the counter and looked them over. They weren't the same clothes Gohan was wearing now. The clothes she was given were a white t-shirt and black pants.

She dried off and dressed. Once her hair was dried and brushed out, she left the bathroom and followed the alluring aroma that was dinner into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened at seeing the amount of food there was. It looked like a feast for a king...a fat one at that. ChiChi was setting the last of the food onto the table, resting her hands on her hips in satisfaction before turning and spotting Gianna.

"Just in time for dinner," she said. Gianna walked over to her. "Would you like to get Gohan for me? Tell him dinner's ready." Gianna nodded. "He's outside with his father."

Gianna left the house, glancing at the darkening sky before glancing around for the two guys. She spotted them walking around and went over to them.

Before she reached them, both looked back at her. Gohan smiled and met her halfway. "Hey Gia, feel better?"

"Gia?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Gohan flushed slightly with a shrug, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just a nickname, do you not like it?" he asked. Gianna smiled.

"No, I do. Thank you. And yes, I do feel better," she answered. Gohan grinned. "Your mother said dinner's ready."

"Come on, Gohan, let's get inside," Goku spoke up, having watched their interaction silent, smiling the whole time.

Gohan nodded and Gianna resumed her place latched onto his arm. The three walked back towards the house to have dinner.


End file.
